


U is for Underage

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [21]
Category: Ashland Horror
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Porn, Tumblr, teenage girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is he doing to... oh myyyyyyyy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Underage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



"What is he doing to... oh myyyyyyyy!"

Addie stared at the gif in fascination. Lil smirked. "They're capped from a website. I checked it out, but the gifs have all the best stuff, so I just follow them on tumblr."

"Wait. You had an account at a porn website? Don't you have to be a liiiiittle older for that?"

Lil made a face. "Who am I talking to here – Madison? I lied about my birthday, whatever."

"Okay but – what about your dad? Didn't it show up on his credit card?"

"I figured he just thought it was one of his..."


End file.
